


Just Relax

by Narlth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gives Gwaine a massage after training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Matthew1972](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthew1972/gifts).



The door was flung open with and bang, quickly followed up by the clatter of Armour being dropped.

“How was training?” Merlin asked, turning away from the clothes he was organising. As expected he found Gwaine stood in the room entrance, his armour discarded carelessly on the floor.

“Brutal.” Came Gwaine’s simple answer, causing Merlin to roll his eyes. When he said ‘brutal’ what he really meant was Arthur had made sure he actually took part in the session, rather than avoiding joining in and being lazy.

Gwaine took another step inside, closing the room door as he did so.

“Have you finished your chores?” The knight asked, crossing the room and leaning casually against a bedpost.

“Yes, luckily Arthur didn’t give me too many this morning. I think he was too preoccupied with his council meeting his afternoon to think of many things to load me down with.” Merlin hummed as he finished speaking, a soft smile on his face at the thought of having some free time.

“Well in that case…” Straightening up, Gwaine all but stalked over to Merlin a grin plastered on his face, and slided his arms around the servant and tugging him close.

“Oi! Your chainmail is not comfortable.” Aiming a mock punch at Gwaine’s arm, Merlin squirmed away from him, and gestured for the knight to lift his arms so he could remove the offending clothing.

That done, Gwaine dragged Merlin back against him, laying a gentle kiss to the top on Merlin’s head as he did.

“You probably want a massage again right?” His words came out slightly muffled against Gwaine’s shoulder.

“If you’re offering?” It was a slightly hesitent answer, but also posed as it’s own question. Merlin leant back from Gwaine a little, so he could get a good look at his face.

“I wouldn’t have brought it up if I wasn’t.”

Eager the pair hurried to Gwaine’s bed, Merlin quickly helping Gwaine strip of his final top layer. Gwaine then hopped on top of the bed, rolling onto his front so his back was presented to Merlin.

Straddling Gwaine’s lower back, Merlin oiled his hands up from a small jar that was kept besides the bed. Looking down at the smooth expanse of Gwaine’s bareback, Merlin his felt cheeks heat and his pulse quicken.

Shaking his head he tried to focus back on the take in hand- his hands massaging Gwaine.

He felt a slight tension under his fingers at the first touch, but it was quickly replaced by the relaxing of muscles, and a drawn out sigh of contentment.

His hands quickly warmed as he worked the tension out between Gwaine’s shoulders, trying his best to ignore the sounds all but pouring from between Gwaine’s lips. The more Gwaine relaxed, the more heat spread through Merlin, tingling the tips of his fingers.

Gwaine’s skin was soft and warm, as his fingertips glided down the dip of his spine, lower and lower. Until he could go no further.

Stopping for a moment he curled forwards until his lips brushed oiled skin.

“Merlin.” The breathy utterance of his name made his eyes snap open, only to meet a light hazel one staring back, contemplating.

Merlin straighten, his lips parted as if to say something only for Gwaine sudden roll over. Flailing, Merlin prepared to end up on the floor, only for an arm to shoot out, grabbing a hold of his shirt and stop him.

“Careful, there.” Gwaine dragged Merlin back across the bed, then wrapping both arms around him and pulling him down, to lay besides him.

“Hey!” Merlin complained as the knight ruffled his hair, and pulled he almost flush along his body.

“Shush, I know you would spend half your day in bed if you could.” Merlin grumbled, rather than refute the claim, and slipped his own arm out to hug Gwaine back, relaxing finally himself.


End file.
